Utilizador:PhantomHD
}} 10 gb... Sobre mim Sou um editor normal com orgulho de ter a pagina de usuario mais bagunçada da wikia. Por qual razão parei de editar? Não é bem que eu tenha parado, mas até por volta da edição numero 700 minha frequência aqui na wikia era digna de oscar! Coisa que, notavelmente, não posso me orgulhar mais... Eu não me sinto bem "saindo" assim sem falar nada, eu sempre olhava a pagina de outros editores que já passaram aqui na wikia e ficava me perguntando "o que aconteceu com esse cara? Por que ele parou de editar?", portanto estou escrevendo isto como um "descargo de consciência" por mais que eu saiba que não vai mudar muita coisa na vida das pessoas. Enfim, até por volta da edição 700, eu tinha um gosto muito grande por editar, era simplesmente fantástico traduzir uma pagina e ficar imaginando o poder de fogo daquela arma que eu digitava sobre (até entao era muito focado nesse assunto, poder bélico em geral). Até que certo dia minha professora de matemática da 8º serie (não esqueço até hoje), pediu um trabalho sobre algum assunto que não vem ao caso, e eu fiquei dividido em editar na wikia e fazer o tal trabalho... Eu pesquisava alguma coisa relacionada ao trabalho, mas de cinco em cinco minutos me vinha no pensamento alguma pagina que eu gostaria de estar traduzindo o que acabava por me desfocar do trabalho constantemente... Eu até fiz o trabalho (de qualquer jeito por assim dizer), mas nem o trabalho ficou bom, tampouco eu consegui traduzir metade daquelas paginas que fiquei almejando, o que acabou por me frustar muito, sem falar que diminiu a minha paixão de uma forma que até hoje me assusta. Eu até voltei a editar depois de algum tempo, mas varias coisas foram acontecedendo, quase que, propositalmente para que eu parasse.... Meu teclado com 4 anos de uso parou de digitar acentos (até digita, mas em programas que ele quer digitar, por exemplo no Excel funciona normalmente, ja no Word é essa palhaçada...), até ai eu dava CTRL+C e CTR+V nos acentos e conseguia "burlar" essa limitação, mas posteriormente esse meu teclado quebrou logo a letra A, e eu tive que comprar outro que também não digitava acentos e que mais pra frente quebrou como o primeiro, tendo assim que adquirir um terceiro que estou usando pra digitar no momento. Não obstante a questão dos acentos, enquanto eu baixava um livro em PDF de Star Wars, justamente pra consultar e usar aqui na wikia, acabei contraindo um virus muito chato que abre guias toda vez que eu clico em uma pagina recém aberta; apaga qualquer conteúdo que esteja entre aspas quando tento editar uma pagina no modo fonte e infortunadamente não sai do computador, infectando até um pendrive meu que se encontra no armário até hoje, sem uso... E pra variar, não me livrei dele até o presente momento em que esse texto é escrito. Tudo isso me desanimou muito, e ultimamente meu monitor queimou a cor azul (lembrando que a imagem que vemos nas telas é formada por uma combinação de vermelho, azul e verde, o famoso RGB) o que não inutiliza o monitor (estou escrevendo com ele), mas deixa a tela com um tom avermelhado e o que era pra ser azul acaba sendo um preto quase ilegível. O que não me tirou só o prazer de editar, mas também de jogar, coisa que eu gostava muito. Fora claro as vezes que o computador quebrou e eu tive que tirar dinheiro do meu bolso para concerta-lo... (Sorte que eu sabia fazer isso, escutem a mãe de vocês quando ela te manda fazer algum cursinho :P) Como desperdiçar meu tempo aqui nessa maquina era um exercício de futilidade, eu passei a sair mais de casa, conheci amigos novos, comecei a praticar calistenia, parkour e pela primeira vez na historia da humanidade eu arrumei uma namorada! (Pra vocês parece pouca coisa, mas é uma coisa tão inovadora na minha vida que custei umas semanas pra acreditar que tinha acontecido rsrs). Fora essas coisas triviais, meu pai esta com problemas de saúde, e pelo que parece vou virar o único arrimo da família em breve... Por isso estou procurando algum trabalho também, o que reduz meu tempo livre drasticamente e consequentemente o tempo que eu tenho pra editar. Desejo boa sorte para quem for tocar a wikia daqui pra frente, pois dificilmente vou conseguir ajudar. Peço desculpas pelas paginas incompletas, com emuso ou em construção. Mas eu realmente não tenho vontade de termina-las... Enfim, espero que isso sirva de motivação para futuros editores, ainda podem me encontrar na Steam caso queiram conversar, mas jogar realmente acho que demoro pra voltar... May the Force be with you! (ou durmam com blasters debaixo do travesseiro, a força pode falhar de vez em quando, mas uma boa arma não c:) Paginas que eu criei: |-| Canon= Total: 75 * Piloto do tanque de assalto e combate Imperial * Comandante do tanque de assalto e combate Imperial * Jimmon Arbmab * Capacete de combate avançado ACH-14 * Yosh Calfor * Oficial de portão * Oficial de portão do escudo não identificado * Droide de segurança série KX * Blaster de Jyn Erso * Rifle blaster E-22 * Blaster leve de repetição SE-14r * Droide médico IT-S00.2 * Droide médico MD-15C * Fragata de escolta Nebulon-C * Autocanhão orbital * Chicote de corrente elétrica Bilari * Fulminatrix * Anodyne (Nebulon-C) * Deslizador Cantonica Zephyr GB-134 * Ninka * Machado laser * Insígnia de comando Rebelde * Gerador de escudo planetário SLD-26 * Série R * Droide astromecânico série R1 * Droide astromecânico série R3 * Astromecânico R4 * Unidade R5 * Indústrias Autômato * Droide cirurgião 2-1B * Droide de energia série GNK * Cargueiro leve YT-1300 * Série YT * Cargueiro YT-209 * YT-450 * Cargueiro YT-1000 * Cargueiro leve YT-2400 * Droide de protocolo série LOM * Treinamento remoto Marksman-H * Droide piloto Série RX * Droide garçom SE8 * Corpo de Caças Estelares da Aliança Rebelde * Ala Âmbar * Corpo de Caças Estelares * Comando de Caças Estelares da Aliança * Torpedo de prótons * Esquadrão Cinza (Aliança Rebelde) * Cinza três * Torpedo de íons * Canhão laser KX9 * Líder Dourado * Blaster de repetição * 4B-EG-6 * Complexo de segurança Imperial * Grão Moff * Guarnição Scarif * TK-32028 * TK-40121 }} |-| Legends= Total: 112 |-| Miscelânea= Total bruto: 187 Eu criei tudo isso, então pense bastante antes de me banir por vandalismo ¬¬ Star Wars, Steam e muitos mais! Minhas biblioteca de jogos * Star Wars: Battlefront ** Star Wars: Battlefront (PS2) ** Star Wars: Battlefront II (PS2 e PC) * Star Wars: Empire at War ** Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Dark Forces ** Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II ** Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith ** Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast ** Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Star Wars: Starfighter * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (PS2 e PC) * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (PS2) * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (PS2) * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars E outros... Como eu faço para jogar SW online Como todo jogador de Star Wars sabe, a GameSpy fechou, e com ela, todo o suporte online foi junto. Mas ainda temos oportunidade de experimentar o modo multiplayer de nossos jogos, para isso você precisa ter um programa chamado GameRanger (site oficial, sem vírus). Depois de baixado basta criar uma conta e pronto! Já pode jogar online. Infelizmente a grande maioria dos servidores são estrangeiros, e o nosso ping acaba subindo muito... Mas é possível hostear do seu próprio computador e convidar amigos, organizar competições aqui na wikia e afins. Caso queira jogar comigo me adicione pela Steam (apenas me avise por aqui primeiro). Caso seu jogo seja pirata (sim, funciona nos piratas também... Mas os jogos saem a preço de banana nas promoções, não recomendo piratear), use a Steam para combinarmos a jogatina. Minha história (eu tava com uma ideia ótima pra essa seção... mas eu esqueci, então declaro CANCELADO) *24/02/2016 - Meu teclado quebrou...